


The Truth Exists In Everything We Refuse To See

by sebsgf



Category: Captain America, Marvel, winter solider - Fandom
Genre: Big Reader, Blurb, Chubby Reader, F/M, Smut, Thick! Reader, bucky blurb, fat reader, overweight reader, thick reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebsgf/pseuds/sebsgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>plus size reader feels like bucky deserves better</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Exists In Everything We Refuse To See

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first oneshot thing so sorry if its bad. this little blurb is about you feeling a bit insecure and Bucky lets you know you shouldnt be.

His soft snores and the slight tickle of his rough stubble against your neck awoke you. His arm wrapped tight around your waist. You smiled to yourself because you finally found him. You found the one you were going to spend forever with and you didn't have to wait anymore. You placed your hand on top of his, which was flat against your belly.  
“Mmm?” Bucky questioned, still mostly asleep.  
“Nothin’ babe,” you said, brushing your thumb across his knuckles. “Go back to sleep.”  
“Can’t. Not if you don’t.” His voice a little clearer now that he started to wake up.  
“I’m just thinking is all. Go back to sleep, Buck. I’m okay.” You rolled over to place a chaste kiss to his lips. “Promise.” He reciprocated and kissed you back, this time slowly and tenderly. His hand reached up to palm your cheek and his moonlit eyes stared straight into yours.  
“Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout, sweetheart?” his voice laced with curiosity.  
“Just… Stuff.” you said.  
“What kind of stuff? You can tell me anything.”  
“I know. I was just thinking about how can you love... me. Baby, how is it that you chose me over all of those other girls?” In all honesty, you weren't visibly as fit like the other Avengers. You had stomach pudge and thick thighs and flabby arms. You worked hard, if not even harder than all of them. You worked out everyday and you couldn't even remember the last time you had anything that wasn't chicken, fish, or a vegetable of some sort. Sometimes your thoughts get so caught up and you begin to believe that you aren't good enough for anyone, not even yourself.  
“Hey, hey, HEY! Don’t ever think like that!” Bucky exclaimed as he sat up beside you. “I love you and only you. I chose you because you are my soulmate. My other half. My person.” You sat up next to him to hear him out. “You are the most intriguing person I’ve ever met and no one will ever compare to you, doll. I will love every inch of you until the day I die and I mean that. You know I do. Now why you thinkin’ like this for?”  
“I’ve just had a lot on my mind lately and... Buck, I just don’t know how you could love me when I look like this! I mean, look at me! My legs are huge and my stomach will never be flat and-” He cut you off and kissed you passionately. He pulled away and said,  
“When will you stop worrying about what people think? I think your body is sexy. Your thighs are glorious and I love being in between them.” He smirked as his cool metal fingers traced up your thigh. “And your belly. And your hips. Oh and your ass.” He slowly got on top of you and laid your back down on the bed. He began to raise your shirt slightly to expose your beautiful round stomach. His hands gripped your hips as he kissed and nipped the skin along them, all the way up to your chest, then to the swell of your breasts. “My favourite part.” He mumbled against your skin, making your nipples harden at his words. His mouth found it’s way to one of your breasts as his hand found its way to the other. On one side, he was nipping and sucking and the other, he was pinching and grabbing. You kept biting your lip to hold back your moans, but Bucky was gifted in ways that never seemed to amaze you. “Haven’t even barely touched you darlin’ and you're already squirmin’.” He chuckled to himself as he slid down to get in between your legs. “Take your shirt off and raise your ass.” He said gruffly as his fingers went to slide your panties down your legs. He threw them somewhere across the room and started to kiss up the inside of your legs, alternating each kiss. “So so soft.” he whispered against your skin before placing a kiss there. His hands moved your knees apart as he got closer to your apex. The fire in your core was ablaze and he was so close, yet so far away from giving in to your needs. He looked up at you as he placed a kiss on the top of your inner thigh, his stubble lightly grazing your pussy. You placed your hands on top of his head, entangling your fingers in his hair, and his mouth went straight to where you needed it. Licking, sucking, nipping, biting, and everything in between. His arms wrapped tight around your thighs, so he could properly devour you.  
“J-James..” your voice trailed. His right arm unhooked from your thigh as he slowly sat himself up. You immediately were taken aback from the loss of his touch, but momentarily as he adjusted himself, two of his digits were inside of you and his mouth was right back to where you needed it to be. Soft moans left your lips, as he continued to hit your sweet spot over and over. “‘M goin’ to come, baby. Please take me. Please.” you begged him.  
“Don’t worry baby, I got you.” Bucky whispered hotly in your ear. He sat up quickly and hopped off of the bed to take off his boxers. He thumbed the waistband of his briefs and pulled them down swiftly to return back to the bed and to you. He crawled back up to you and the only sounds that filled the air were your breathing and the whirring of his arm. Your breathing hitched as his body hovered over yours. Softly he said, “You okay baby?” You nodded in response and lifted one of your legs to curl around his back. His long hair tickled your face and he lowered to give you a sloppy kiss.  
“Now, if you would, Mr. Barnes, please please me.” You whispered in his ear with a devilish grin on your face as you ground your hips against his. A throaty groan escaped his mouth as he returned what you had done to him. The tip of his cock slid between your folds, all the way to your clit. The both of you were breathing heavy, needing one another. Your hand slid down to grasp his cock and lead him to where you both needed him. Slowly, he entered you and whispered,  
“I love you.” Your foreheads pressed together as well as your bodies. His hips lay flat against yours as he fully entered you. Your eyes fluttered shut as you returned and said,  
“I love you too.” you kissed him again, this time with more want and the antagonising need to be closer to him. “Please go a little faster Buck? You mewed, your cunt practically throbbing for him to take you in whatever way he wanted.  
“Okay, but I wanna go slow, doll. Wanna make love to you.” He set a agonising pace at first, and then began alternating between fast and gentle and slow and hard. Your lips found his and your nails found his back. You never knew what he was going to do next and every change of pace made your pussy clench tighter. With a few flicks of his hips, he found your sweet spot.  
“Oh my god yes.” You moaned against his neck and nipped on the skin there. “Please keep going baby.”  
“Fuck.” Bucky replied. His hand gripped your hip and his pace began to get a little faster. “You feel so good. So tight darlin’. “The way he was talking to you way over the top. Your stomach began to unleash and before you knew it, you were coming.  
“Oh James.” You sighed. With a few more pumps and throaty grunts, Bucky came too. He placed a kiss to the base of your throat and rolled off of you to lay on his back. The both of you laid there catching your breath. You cuddled into his side and smiled to yourself. The silence was relaxing, until Bucky said,  
“You know, it’s not everyday a man gets frozen for what seems like forever, to wake up and finally find the woman he’s been searching for his entire life.” His eyes gleamed as he looked into yours.  
“I know the feeling.. Except I wasn't frozen and all.” You replied, not trailing your eyes away from his.  
His gentle eyes gave you the response you wanted and his lips found yours again. You shifted your body so that your head laid on his bare chest. The both of you stayed that for a while, wishing the feeling would last forever. Being close to James Buchanan Barnes was like being in the safest place in the world. Safe from your demons and safe from the outside world. Bucky always kept you safe and has continued to do so ever since that night.


End file.
